


When you kiss me Heaven sighs

by Sataara



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Too much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sataara/pseuds/Sataara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has a nice and cute surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you kiss me Heaven sighs

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I was listening to La Vie En Rose and the idea of this came in my mind and I needed to write it down. It’s really short and full of fluff. I’m not having the best of my days so this helped me feel like I was doing something. Enjoy!

Jack heard the sound of the trumpet from his room. He was editing late at night when the song started playing. Getting up and following the music he could already make out the lyrics of La Vie En Rose, it was the version with Louis Armstrong playing and singing.

Entering the living room he could see already the rose’s petals covering the floor, the lights were off and candles were everywhere, giving the place a warm and cozy atmosphere. In the middle Jack saw Mark, standing with a rose in his hand and the biggest smile on his face. He walked to the older man who offered the rose. Taking it, he could feel hands reaching his hips, following the movement he put his own in the other’s neck. They started slowly moving at the rhythm of the song that was almost in the end.

“It’s just like the day you asked me to spend the rest of my life with you.” Jack said, lost in the other’s eyes.

“I don’t regret a word that I said. I’m so happy you said ‘yes’” Mark whispered, closing the gap between them and kissing his husband with passion. He could feel the other smiling in the kiss.

The next song started, “When You’re Smiling” and the couple could not stop doing exactly that.

“You know what day is tomorrow?” Mark asked, after breaking the kiss.

“It’s January 4th, isn’t it? Our anniversary.” Jack answered.

“And you know what time is it?”

“I’m gonna guess and say midnight.”

“Exactly. Happy one year anniversary.”

“Happy one year anniversary.”

Jack kissed Mark again. He was so happy.

“I love you so much. Thank you for sharing your life with me.” He said.

“I love you, too, with all my might, thank you for sharing your heart with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
